1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head is used for a liquid discharge apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus, and includes a flow passage forming member and a substrate. The flow passage forming member is provided on the substrate, has a liquid flow passage formed therein and, in some cases, has a liquid discharge port. The substrate has a liquid supply port, and liquid supplied from the liquid supply port to the flow passage is discharged from the liquid discharge port and lands on a recording medium such as paper.
In general, such liquid discharge head (chip) as described above is manufactured in such a manner that a plurality of liquid discharge heads are manufactured simultaneously on one piece of wafer, and the wafer is cut off along a cut-off portion into small pieces of liquid discharge heads.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-162874 describes a procedure of forming a liquid supply port and a cut-off portion in the wafer by forming flow passage forming members on a front side of a wafer (substrate) and etching the wafer from a back side.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-25948 describes a procedure of forming a cut-off portion with holes by forming members on a front side of a wafer, forming a non-penetrating hole in the wafer between the members, and penetrating the non-penetrating hole by grinding the wafer from a back side.